Bonding
by Garris
Summary: Marie has been falling head over heels for Edd since she first laid eyes on him. You could say Edd and Marie are an awkward couple. Her affection always seems to be denied by him, but that doesn't stop her goal to win his heart.
1. Character Outlines and Appearances

**_Disclaimer: Garris dosen't own Edd n Eddy,all credits goes to Cartoon Network and Danny Antonucci._**

* * *

 **Character Outlines and Appearances**

Marie: Marie has always been known for her blue hair and punk/rocker style. That hasn't changed much during her teen years. Her fashion sense consists of music-band tops, converse shoes, tight jeans, combat boots, and leather jackets. The sleeves of her shirts are almost always torn. Her makeup is usually full of dark colors such as: smokey eyes, black eye liner and dark lipstick. She switches between dark red, dark purple, and black lipstick. Her hair is still blue and short in the style just like when she was a kid. Her voice is pretty much the same. Marie's style brings out her cocky, teasing personality. She loves to mess with people whenever she gets the chance. Marie still has a huge temper, is quite st rong, and she is still extremely cunning. She is in advanced classes, but she keeps that to herself. She isn't afraid to break your legs if you tell others you saw her in an advanced class, though.

Eddward: Double D still wears somewhat formal attire. It is almost impossible to see him not wearing a dress shirt, generally the shirts are purple or red. Above those shirts he wears a black vest. He wears ties still, generally plaid or just one bold color, the colors themselves vary. He wears dark blue khaki pants and long socks, the socks varying in color but generally they are red. He wears black dress shoes. His hair visible from his beanie is shaggy and black, long on the back of his head with a few wild bangs on the side that frame his face. He has grown into his chin more, but his facial features are still somewhat soft and his gap is still apparent. His voice has not deepened that much and he still wears his beanie wherever he goes. Double D is still the goody two shoes he always, but is a bit more over emotional now. Double D has taken up swimming as a form of exercise, and would participate on the school team if not for a certain bluenette always staring at him eerily whenever he is in a bathing suit…

Eddy: Eddy now has his brother's chin and has gotten taller, but is still one of the shorter kids, something that bugs him to no end. He dresses in exactly the same clothes, but his most significant change is all the body hair. You will never see his shirt completely buttoned, due to his bizarre need to want to flaunt that he has chest hair, regardless of the chest hair looking like black squiggles. He goes out of his way to not shave, trying to grow a mustache and beard. So far, all he has is a tiny pencil mustache and a very noticeable goatee, with mutton chops on the side of his face. His is known to flaunt his armpit hair whenever he can and combs his growing goatee often. He now has a full head of black hair that he slicks back with gel, but the three strands are still present. His voice has deepened but still gets quite shrill when he is shouting. Eddy doesn't exactly scam his peers anymore, he just sells them snacks, and maybe the occasional answer sheet to an upcoming test…

Lee: Lee has gotten really into 50s style lately. She often wears high waist trousers with a styled top to match it with. She likes to hold up her naturally curled hair with headbands but still keeps the long fringe that covers her eyes. Lee's retro style often causes people to stare at her even though people dare not speak to her. Of course she doesn't care, she is who she is, the leader of The Kanker Sisters. Why would anyone dare challenge her? Lee is the only one of her sisters not in advanced classes, more due to indifference than anything else.

Ed: Ed dresses pretty much the same, he has the same jacket but in different colors. His hair is now in a fade style, and he now wears shirts with various comic book or sci-fi movie logos on them. Out of the three Eds, he has the most facial acne and his facial hair is the most unkempt, red tufts of fuzz all over his face. Double D has gotten him to bathe on a semi-regular basis, but is still working on getting him to brush his teeth. Ed's voice has stayed the same. Ed has proven himself to be quite a talented artist, and when he focuses on it, a competent storyteller. He spends his time making comic books for his peers to read and they are quite popular. Ed is still scared of girls, though.

May: May is still teased by her older sisters. She often gets taken for granted because of her appearance, her nasally voice, and her occasional pig-like snort. Regardless, she is very smart and has matured a bit. When she isn't bugging her "boyfriend" while her sisters are bugging theirs, she can be found gardening or reading a science book. Residents of the trailer park often accidentally trample all over her garden which stresses her out to no end. Despite her intelligence she is still a somewhat goofy girl. May's style hasn't changed much, she still has that carefree look with shorts, skirts and crop tops, which is what she is most comfortable in.

Nazz: Nazz has grown her hair out to her lower back, and dresses more fashionably now. It is not uncommon to see her dressing in what is currently hip in the magazines at school, but if it is a lazy day during the weekend for her, she wears the same clothes she wore in her youth. She is still pursued by many of the boys in Peach Creek, but considering the cul-de-sac kids, she is only pursued by Johnny, Kevin, and Eddy. Nazz's voice hasn't really changed much, and she will call you dude regardless of your gender. Nazz is still generally very calm, but still has issues with Kevin doting over his bike.

* * *

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **This is just a helpful way for you readers to picture the characters appearances. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter,guys!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Garris dosen't own Edd n Eddy,all credits goes to Cartoon Network and Danny Antonucci._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Marie was rather pleased with her looks. She felt she was the most attractive Kanker, her blue hair brought out her best features and made her stick out in a crowd, stunning eyes even though she hid one eye under her bangs and she had such a lovely voice. At least she thought so. But the object of her affections, Eddward, did not seem to see her for the beautiful creature she thought she was. No, he seemed much more interested in that blonde girl Nazz. Marie was watching as Nazz flirted with her Oven Mitt.

"That hussy," Marie muttered as she glared daggers at Nazz. It was lunch time at Peach Creek High and Nazz was currently trying to convince Double D to tutor her so that Nazz can do better in school. Marie didn't hear what subject, she didn't actually care. She just wanted this girl to stop getting so comfortable with her man. To stop sitting next to him, to stop smiling at him, to stop TOUCHING HIM. Marie scooted closer to the table that they were sitting at to better listen to what they were saying.

"So Double D are you sure that I can, like, come over at six tonight?" Nazz said smiling that sweet smile that Double D melted at the mere sight of. Neither of them noticed Marie Kanker or how she grew ever angrier as Double D blushed and stuttered in Nazz's presence. "What? Double D invited her over?!" Marie thought to herself angrily. She had never been invited to her Oven Mitt's house. Every time Marie had gone over to his house, she had to go herself with no invitation. Even though they were seventeen, he still acted repulsed by her. Marie could no longer contain her rage. She had to come up with a way to one up Nazz, to show Nazz that Marie is the woman that her Oven Mitt wanted. She had to show Nazz that Marie and Double D's relationship was on a more intimate level. That was when she noticed Double D's beanie.

"I wonder what's under there…." Marie pondered and that's when she thought of her plan. She would see what is under Double D's hat. As far as she knew, only Ed and Eddy knew what was under the hat. To make sure her plan would go uninterrupted, she slowly snuck back to the table her sisters were sitting at. Lee was grumbling about something while May was absentmindedly staring at Ed eating buttered toast. She motioned for the two sisters to lean in.

"May, Lee, that Nazz girl is trying to take my man." Lee frowned and May gasped in surprise. Both were about to shout something, but Marie put her finger to her lip to shush them. "So I think we should show her that Double D and I are on a whole other level. I'm going to show her that I know what's under his beanie." Lee seemed to think over this plan, but May seemed confused.

"But you don't know what's under his hat, Marie!" May said. Lee nodded, as if this was the only real flaw in her plan. Marie grinned. "I don't know what is under it… yet. Let's change that… today." All three of them began to laugh but stopped before they got too loud so no one caught on to their plan.

A few hours later, The Eds were walking towards the exit of the school. They weren't exactly in a rush but then again they did not see Marie motion to Lee and May as the trio walked silently behind the Eds. May and Lee nodded and sprang into action. Lee grabbed Eddy and slammed him against a locker as May hugged Ed and dragged him away, Ed screaming in surprise. Ed and Eddy saw Marie motioning for Double D, who had just realized The Kankers were attacking and was too scared to move.

"Run, Double D!" they both shouted as Eddy tried to fight his assailant and Ed tried to crawl away from May. But the frailest Ed was scared stiff. Marie simply stared him down as he trembled. She wanted to slam him against a wall and kiss his adorable face. But that would have to wait. "Hey there, Oven Mitt." Marie said sweetly.

"W-why hello, Marie. Is everything all right?" Edd had no idea what was going on. Normally, Marie would be kissing him or grabbing him, some form of physical dominance. But right now, Marie was just standing there… he tried to make his legs move, but they could not. "So… what is under the hat, Double D?" Marie asked and then all three of the Eds froze. Edd dropped everything he was carrying. He broke out into a cold sweat, as Eddy tried even harder to escape Lee and now Ed was clawing the ground towards Double D. Unbeknownst to the Kanker Sisters, after the adventure with Eddy's brother, all three Eds had a talk about personal secrets. It was mostly Eddy and Edd talking with Ed listening. They learned that what was under that hat was not to be joked about. It was something no Kanker should ever see.

Edd still could not move. Marie was certainly a lovely woman and Edd was certain that if he got to know her as a person she would not be so bad, but she was still very intimidating to him. So he did nothing but tremble in fear as she grabbed the beanie he has been wearing since childhood and yanked it off. Now it was time for all three Kankers to freeze. Short black hair was on top of Edd's head but between the beautiful dark black hair that reminded Marie of the night sky was a very visible scar. It was an inch thick and went from the front of the right side of his forehead to the back of his cranium. Marie was visibly shaken as Edd started to cry hysterically.

"I…. uh… Dou- Edd…" Marie tried to say something but she could not think of what to say. She wanted to take this moment back. She wanted to hug him and comfort him. She took a step toward him and then heard a loud yell and then a shriek of terror as May flew by them and out of the exit door. Marie's eyes widened and Lee's eyes popped out from under her hair. Marie turned around to see a very angry Ed slowly stand up. Steam seemed to blow out of his nose as he slowly stomped toward Marie, but Lee ran at Ed with fists raised. Ed easily smacked her into the same door he apparently smacked May into. Both of her sisters were out of the building now and she could hear the rest of the cul-de-sac kids screaming in surprise at her sisters popping out of the school. Ed stopped when he reached Marie, staring her down. Marie raised her fists, ready to wrestle Ed like she did way back when. But she learned something today, something that every kid in the cul-de-sac learned:

Do not make Ed mad.

"Leave Double D alone, she-witch from the nether world!" Next thing Marie knew, she was on the cement walkway leading to the school. Ed had thrown her out of the door and all the kids in the cul-de-sac were staring at the three Kankers lying on the ground. All of the kids save for The Eds, that is. The kids were too busy staring at the Kankers to notice Ed putting Edd's beanie back on, covering the scar. Or Eddy saying something to Edd, as if to make him feel better.

"Why is shorty trying to make my man feel better? I didn't do anything wrong. Or… did I?" Marie was still in shock over the whole thing. She didn't actually think that anything would be under the hat other than hair, she just thought it was a style thing. Marie and May glared at the kids as they got up, causing the kids to quickly vacate the premises. Well, Lee was probably glaring too but no one could really tell. As Marie stared at the doors that were blocking her from seeing Double D, her sisters were glaring daggers at her.

"Well that was a disaster! What is up with your boyfriend, May?!" Lee shouted at her sister while pushing her. "Big Ed wouldn't have done that if Marie didn't make her boyfriend cry!" May said as she shoved Lee. Marie glared at May, gritting her teeth. "What's that supposed to mean, May?!" Marie shouted as she socked May in the face. The two then began to wrestle before they were pinned down by Lee. "Means you ruined your chances with your man, Marie!" Lee shouted at her sister, causing Marie to throw Lee off of her. Marie was then pinned down by May. As Marie struggled, Lee squatted down in front of Marie and parted her hair to show her two eyes to Marie, to get a real good look at Marie. It was a way of making sure Marie knew that she was serious.

"You don't want a guy with that kinda baggage, Marie. Remember what Ma said? Bruises lead to abusers." After Lee finished saying this, May chuckled and snorted. "Like Double D could hurt Marie! He can't even lift!" Marie head butted May for saying this but Lee grabbed Marie's chin and lifted her head up so that Marie and Lee made eye contact again. "I don't mean that way, May. Double D's got them, whatcha call 'em… fancy words. He can probably get inside your head, make you feel like you ain' worth nothin'!" Marie gave Lee a puzzled look. "Like my puddin' would do that!" Marie said, laughing. She slowly stopped laughing as Lee kept staring at her, completely serious. May got off of Marie and then the three sisters stood up and walked back to the trailer park. Marie was quiet, which did not go unnoticed by May or Lee.

"Aw cheer up, sis. You don't need that Edd, we'll find you a better man in no time!" Lee said, causing Marie to pout. "I don't want any other man, I want my puddin'." Marie said grumpily. Lee sighed as May shrugged her shoulders. "All right, Marie." Lee said, not really sure why Marie was still set on Double D. "You know what I think? I think we better think of somethin'," May said. "I'll think of somethin'," Lee said, rubbing her chin. They were nearing the trailer park, but Marie kept walking slower and slower, still thinking about the scar and how having it revealed caused Double D to cry.

"And I think we'd better think of somethin'." May said as she opened the door to the Kanker's trailer. "Good thinkin', May!" Lee said. As the two kept commenting on how they should think of something, leading to a never ending cycle, Marie shuffled to her room. She shut her door and lied down on her bed, her eyes focusing on the roof. She absentmindedly threw a small ball up and down as she continued to think about what happened. "Why would someone like Double D have a scar like that?" Marie thought. "Why did it cause him to cry like that when I saw the sca- Oh." Marie's eyes widened a little as she missed catching the ball. She realized that the way Double D was scared stiff at the mere sight of her could mean something that she did not want to admit to. "It was because I saw it." Marie said aloud, extremely shocked by this revelation. Marie wasn't stupid, if anything she was quite cunning. She could put two and two together, and the fact that Marie made Double D tremble was not unknown to her. She thought before this that it was due to him being nervous around girls in general, but now she realized it was out of fear. "I mean, I don't see why he'd be scared of me. All I do is treat him with lo-" Marie was snapped out of her thoughts by Lee kicking open her door and May throwing a duffel bag onto Marie's lap. Marie glared at her sisters, but they glared back. "What's this crap?!" Marie shouted, pointing to the duffel bag.

"It's supplies to get your man." Lee said as May nodded. "I don't need supplies to get him back, Lee!" Marie shouted, shoving the duffel bag off of her and tackling her sister. They began to wrestle as May awkwardly stepped around them, waiting for a chance to join in. "Don't get mad at me just because of man problems, Marie!" Lee shouted as they continued to wrestle. Marie then kicked May in the face, causing May to tackle Marie. Before Marie knew it, her two sisters had her pinned down. Marie struggled for a short bit before stopping as Lee's earlier words finally sunk in. She pictured Double D not fighting with her like how her sisters did. He had no real fighting skill, he had a wit about him. He could probably make her cry just by saying things to her. "He wouldn't do that, not my dear Eddward." Marie thought to herself. "But… why wouldn't he? I don't even know if he likes the way I treat him anymore." Marie continued to ponder.

Marie's sisters got off of her as Marie sat on the floor, lost in thought. Granted, she played rough with Double D quite often. She liked dominating him, especially when all he did was treat her with as much respect as he could. "All I really know how to do is… play rough." Marie said aloud, causing her sisters to look at her with confusion. "Ain' nothin' wrong with that, Marie! You gotta show your man that you wear the pants!" Lee said proudly, but she frowned as tears began to well up in Marie's eyes. "What the?" Lee said as Marie started crying. "All I know how to do is be rough and rude! No wonder Double D is scared of me!" Marie shouted while crying. Lee bent down to Marie's level while May simply plopped on the ground. The two just watched as their sister cried, not entirely sure what to do. Until Lee shrugged her shoulders and slapped Marie. Marie stopped crying and stared at Lee angrily. "What was that for?!" Marie said.

"Listen, Marie. Here is what you are gonna do. You are gonna go to Double D's house and show him how much you love him." Lee said, handing Marie the duffel bag. "I don't care when you do it, but you gotta tell him how ya feel. Just be real civil-like, he'll eat that up." Lee said, grinning. May nodded as she said "Yeah, that plan is perfect!" Marie hugged her two sisters happily. "Thanks… now can I be alone for a little while?" Lee and May both frowned, but nodded. As Lee closed the door after walking out of the room, she could see Marie getting out a sketchbook and drawing.

Meanwhile, The Eds were in Eddy's car. Well, it was really just the van they hung out in as kids but fixed up. Double D was sitting in the back on the water bed, in a small ball with his head between his legs. Ed looked back solemnly at Double D. Eddy could see in his rearview mirror that his sock wearing friend was depressed. Eddy could not blame him, those blasted Kankers saw the scar. He gripped his steering wheel tighter as he grit his teeth at the mere thought of those sisters.

"She saw it. She saw it. She saw it." Double D muttered repeatedly. He knew eventually, someone other than his two friends would see it. He never actually thought that Marie and her sisters would be the first to see it. He knew that the sisters would blackmail him in some way with this information. He continued to mumble as the car pulled into the cul-de-sac. Ed was still staring at Double D until a light bulb seemed to turn on in his head.

"You know what I think? I think we better think of somethin', Eddy." Ed said, nodding as if he was agreeing with himself. "Oh, I'll think of somethin', Lumpy." Eddy said, still mad. "Those Kankers have had this comin' for too long." Eddy continued, then began to laugh. "Ed really showed those Kankers, though! Good work with that, Lumpy! Don't you think so, Double D?" Eddy asked his friend, hoping this would get a rise out of him. Double D continued to just sit there, mumbling to himself. Eddy groaned as he pulled into his parking lot.

"Yeah, but Eddy, my mom said I can't fight girls." Ed said, as he hopped out of the van. Eddy face palmed, knowing that meant that Ed would not fight The Kankers again unless they made him mad. "I think we'd better think of something, boys." Eddy said mischievously. "Good thinkin', Eddy." Ed said as he and Eddy walked towards Eddy's place. Eddy paused once he reached his door, realizing he was one Edd short of a full title. Eddy groaned and shuffled back to his van and saw that Double D had not moved from his spot. Eddy snapped his fingers and Ed trotted over happily. Ed stopped when he saw the sad Double D ball and looked at him sadly. Eddy pointed at Double D and Ed nodded picking his friend up with ease while Double D did not budge from his balled up form. Ed looked absolutely heartbroken seeing Double D like this.

"Double D….? Do you want to hug my lucky cheese?" Ed asked, setting the Double D ball on Eddy's driveway to reach into his jacket. As Ed tried to fish out the cheese in question, Double D stood up and sighed. "No, but thank you, Ed." Double D patted Ed's head a couple times before Ed gave Double D a backbreaking hug. "Ed, I can't… breathe" Double D managed to weakly mutter out. Ed let go of him, laughing. "Heeeey, does this mean you're already feelin' better, Sockhead?!" Eddy asked, hoping his friend would say yes. This caused Double D to stare at the ground, his face seemingly blank. "Uh…. Double D?" Eddy said, snapping his fingers in front of his friend's face. Eddy began to breathe in deeply, preparing to shout, but stopped as Double D looked up and smiled at his two friends.

"I am doing quite all right, Eddy. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go work on a report for one of my classes." Edd again smiled at his friends and trotted off to his house. Eddy felt like Double D was lying, but didn't press the issue. He scowled as he saw Ed waving at Double D, a dopey grin on his face. "Ed, are you suuuuure you can't beat up the Kankers? Even if it is for Double D?" Ed looked down at Eddy, looking worried. "Eddy, my mom said I can't fight girls. What if Sarah finds out?!" Eddy groaned and slapped his forehead as Ed started to panic. "The only way I can get those Kankers to stay quiet now is if I bribe 'em." Eddy thought to himself.

"Come on, Ed. We're gonna figure out somethin' to help Double D." Eddy said as he opened the door to his house and headed to his room with Ed not far behind. Meanwhile, Double D opened the door to his house and found it vacant, as usual. He sighed and walked to his room after making sure he did not miss any of his parent's sticky notes. He sat down at his desk and began to do his homework. He almost mindlessly did his assignments, because his mind was focused on Marie ripping off his hat. He replayed that incident in his mind over and over, mentally beating himself up for not running. "Curse my cowardice." Edd said to himself, accidentally breaking his pencil. "Gah!" Edd said aloud, going over to his pencil sharpener. As he sharpened his pencil, he continued to think of the incident that occurred today.

"When the Kankers saw what was under my hat, they all seemed shocked. Granted, a scar is a shocking thing to see. I wonder what inspired Marie to be curious as to what was under my hat. I know she is jealous of Nazz…. maybe she heard Nazz asking if it was okay for her to come to my house? Oh dear, Nazz. I have to tell her I cannot help her tonight, I am just so distraught. I hope she is not up-" Edd's thoughts were interrupted when he realized he sharpened his pencil to the eraser. "Oh dear." Edd said as he grabbed another pencil from his pencil case and began to continue his homework. He then paused for a second, pulled out his cell phone and texted Nazz that he had to cancel on her because he was not feeling too well. He continued his homework, all the while thinking about the incident today.

"Marie seemed to not like what she saw. She in fact seemed… scared? Well, from what I could see during my crying fit. Oh, curse my over emotional outbursts… but, why would she be scared? I was the one who was…" Edd paused as his mind flashed back to the incident that gave him the scar. He shuddered, and tried to think of something else. The only thing he could think of was Marie's voice after she saw the scar. "She seemed so… concerned. Was she actually genuinely concerned? I always assumed she liked treating me in such a disrespectful way as a form of dominance. Oh dear. Eddward, how could you think about another person like that? Marie may torture you on a near daily basis, but she is a human being. Of course she could care about another person! But, at the same time…." Edd sighed as he finished his homework, not sure what to do. He couldn't figure out if Marie liked how malleable he was or if she actually had any genuine care for him at all.

If the former was true, he knew some form of black mail would be imminent. He could not even begin to think of what she may have planned. On the other hand, if the latter was true, maybe she would stay quiet about the whole thing. "Gah! What do I do?!" Edd shouted to no one in particular. Looking over at his clock, he realized it was seven p.m. He wasn't hungry, all he could think about was the scar on his head and Marie Kanker. He sighed and pulled out his pedal steel guitar from his closet and began to play.

Meanwhile, Eddy and Ed were trying to figure out what they could do to convince the Kankers that they should keep quiet about Double D's scar. Eddy begrudgingly decided to bribe the Kankers with cold, hard, cash. "All right Ed, here's the plan. You and I are gonna give those Kankers all the dough we've been savin' up to keep 'em quiet. If they try to play us, what're you gonna do?" Eddy asked his taller friend. "I'm gonna subdue them, Eddy." Ed said, not actually understanding what "subdue" implied. As they walked towards Eddy's car, they paused as they heard music. "What the?" Eddy said, looking for where the music was coming from.

Apparently the rest of the cul-de-sac kids heard the music because they all came out of their houses. Everyone but Double D, which made figuring out where the music was coming from quite simple. As the kids walked onto Double D's lawn, Eddy ran to the front and held out a jar. "Twenty bucks to hear 88 Fingers Eddward, kiddies! Cough it up!" The kids were too entranced by the song to say no, and they each absentmindedly put twenty bucks into Eddy's jar. Plank put in 40 bucks, himself. Eddy chuckled to himself, wondering if he should press his luck further. Before he could, however, Ed picked him up and ran back to Eddy's car. "Ed!" Eddy shouted in shock as the kids of the cul-de-sac just stood on Double D's lawn.

While all of that was going on, none of the kids noticed Marie Kanker sneakily making her way towards Double D's house. As she was hopping the fence of one of the kid's houses, she paused as she heard the music. She felt entranced by the sad melody, and realizing it came from Double D's house made her move faster. She was in Double D's backyard now as she heard Eddy shout over the music for people to cough up dough to hear her puddin' play.

"I'll have to show Lee's man later that he can't use my man to pay his bills." She said as she walked over to the back door of Edd's house and began to pick the lock. After she successfully picked the lock, she tip toed into the house, closing the door as quietly as possible. As the music continued, she headed towards Edd's room. She remembered where it was from all the times she snuck into Edd's house. She considered that Edd not hearing her move around was due to her being a master at being stealthy, not due to the music. As she reached Edd's door, she opened it and was surprised to see him still playing. His face had a look of anguish on it, as if each note was burning his fingertips as he played. Marie glanced down at the fingers in question and saw a blur.

"W-what?" Marie said as she felt herself start to blush. Her breathing began to get heavier as she saw Edd's skill with the pedal steel guitar. Marie just stood in his door way and watched him continue to play. She wanted this moment to last forever, but she knew she had a mission. "Well, here goes nothing…." Marie mumbled to herself as she tiptoed behind Double D. She lifted her left hand up to poke him in some way, but decided against it. Still, the hand hung limply in the air as if it was being held up by some unseen force. She sighed and poked him, but he did not stop playing. She debated shoving him, but changed her mind. She instead cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted his name.

"DOUBLE D!" a voice shouted behind him, causing Edd to scream and hop out of his seat. He was hanging onto his ceiling lamp for dear life, trembling. "Eddy, you know I hate that!" Edd shouted in the direction of the voice, his eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw a blushing Marie Kanker breathing heavily. Edd turned white at the sight of his tormentor, especially when she looked like some crazed stalker. "Well, she is your crazed stalker, Eddward. No, wait, that's not right to t-" Edd thought to himself but was cut off by Marie holding her arms up. "I just wanna talk, Double D."

"T-talk? What about, Marie?" Double D said, curious and at the same time incredibly frightened. "Oh dear, what if she already has a plot to blackmail me in mind? What if she wants me to parade around the school declaring her to be my beloved? What if she wants to kidnap me?! Wait, no, Eddward. That isn't very re-" Double D thought to himself before he was cut off by seeing Marie's mouth move. He didn't hear what she had to say due to him panicking. "I'm sorry Marie, but could you repeat that?"

"I said, I'm not going to attack you. I really do just wanna talk." Marie said. She trotted over to his bed and plopped down onto it. She patted a spot next to her, smiling at him. Double D sighed and walked to his bed, plopping next to her. But at the same time, a decent distance away from her. "Ohhh, I hope this does not come back to bite me. Curse my trusting nature" he thought as Marie kicked her shoes off and put her feet onto the bed. While her socks weren't exactly up to his standard of clean, they were much better than having her shoes on his bed. He made a mental note to clean his bed later.

"So… What was it you wanted to talk about, Marie?" Edd asked, awkwardly smiling at her. "Oh, I, um… wanted to know about the scar." Marie winced waiting for Edd to freak out. She heard nothing but a sigh. "Look, Double D, I can keep a secret. Honest!" Marie said, holding out her hands to show none of her fingers were crossed. Edd stared at her for what felt like an eternity to Marie, but was in reality just a few minutes. He closed his eyes, placing two of his fingers onto the bridge of his nose. "I suppose this was inevitable. But if you do tell someone, Marie, I will never speak to you again." Edd said, staring at her. Edd's face showed that he was serious, causing Marie to nod, shocked.

"Well, when I was a child, my mother and father got… intoxicated. They were upset about not getting a promotion, or something of the sort. I do not actually recall their specific reason. They decided to take out their frustration by assaulting their own home. This had stirred me from my slumber, you see, and I went to see what the commotion was. I did not expect to discover that my own mother and father were the cause of the ruckus. My first mistake would probably be going outside of my room instead of cowering in my bedroom. My second mistake would probably be getting near my parents." Edd paused, shuddering as he remembered the incident. Marie was shocked, but put a hand on Edd's shoulder, staring at him. Her eyes were pleading for him to continue. Edd smiled at her, then glanced down at his floor.

"When I tugged on my father's sleeve, I did not expect him to assault me. My head was cut open before I could even figure out what had happened. I heard my mother mention something about a blade. They rushed me to a hospital, all the while my father denying what happened. After my head had been stitched back together and I was back home, my mother and father talked to me as if I was the reason I had been assaulted in the first place." Marie stared at Edd, flabbergasted. She wanted to hug him and she started to make the movements to do so. As she slowly leaned towards him with her arms making a "U," Edd looked at her, quite confused. "Marie?" Marie paused and then sat normally, a blush evident on her cheeks. "S-sorry, Double D. Keep going. If you want." Marie said, embarrassed.

"Well, I do not see the point in stopping now, Marie." Edd said, and she mentally slapped herself. "Anyway, my mother made a comment about the floor being filthy and something inside of me snapped. I began to clean the floor obsessively. That led to my mother and father communicating through sticky notes. Most of the time it is chores…" Edd stopped and seemed to be lost in thought. Marie thought of saying something to break the silence, but did not dare. "I… I didn't… am I dreaming right now?" Marie thought to herself. She punched herself in the stomach, causing her to fall over in pain. Edd looked at her, concerned.

"Oh dear! Marie, are you all right?!" Edd said, helping her sit upright. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Double D." Marie said, hiding that she was just about ready to cry. "Well, guess that means this isn't a dream," Marie thought, sadly. "Hey uh, Double D?" Marie asked, scooting closer to him, which he did not seem to notice. "Yes, Marie?" he asked, still not aware she had scooted closer to him. "When are they not chores?" Hearing this question caused his eyes to widen. "D-Double D? Everything all right in there?" Marie asked, poking Edd's forehead. "Uh… usually around the holidays or when they are not working." Edd said, smiling at her. Marie frowned as she saw through the obvious lie. But she didn't think it was right to ask him to go deeper.

"Well if it makes ya feel better, Double D. My home life ain't exactly great either. My Ma brings home all different kinds of men. Sure, she provides for us but she's a single mom who ain't getting any help from the dads of her daughters. So, we have to sort of wing it. Every day. You know, steal to survive, that kind of stuff." Now it was Edd who wanted to hug Marie. He started to scoot closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, now his eyes were pleading for her to continue. "He's so freakin' adorable." Marie thought to herself, wanting to tackle him and kiss him then and there. She sighed, keeping herself in control, and she then continued.

"I think you've seen it before. Extension cords to hold up hair at school dances, our clothes seem a little too worn out, our school lunches are usually a little too crummy or hardly anythin' at all… You get the picture, the Kankers are dirt poor, Double D. But we survive as a family, even though sometimes I get tired of 'em." Marie chuckled, seeing Edd look so sad for her made her laugh. "He's such a kind guy, I bet he's thought of a billion ways to cheer me up by now." Marie thought, grinning. Edd bit his lower lip and opened his mouth, but then closed it. Marie blinked at him as he continued doing this for a couple minutes. "Spit it out, Double D." Marie demanded. Edd made a sound that could best be described as a "Meep" and blurted out something that caught Marie off guard.

"Is your mother…. around?"

Marie was at a loss for words. Just asking this question seemed to be incredibly difficult for Edd. He was twiddling his thumbs, not once meeting her gaze. He looked about ready to cry. Marie bit her lip. She honestly had no idea what to say or do. She decided that she should go with her gut, and her gut was telling her to lie. "Nah." Marie said, a lump forming in her throat after she said it. Edd looked up at her, looking incredibly hurt.

"Please, Marie. Tell the truth." Marie paused. She knew that telling the truth might make him feel even worse. That would make her feel even worse. "He asked you to be honest. I hate that he's such a goody two shoes sometimes." Marie thought to herself. She knew she was lying to herself, she loved that he was such a good person. "Okay, well she isn't around all the time but she is around." Marie said, staring at Edd. His eyes began to water.

"Oh. Well, that is wonderful news, Marie." Edd said, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. Marie scooted closer to him and moved to hug him again but stopped when he looked directly at her. "Do you remember the incident with Eddy's Brother?" Edd asked her. Marie nodded, not sure where this was going. "Do you remember that every kid in the cul-de-sac got punished for being gone from their house for so long?" Marie nodded again. She remembered that, because the Kanker Sisters were punished too. She nothing but wash clothes all month, which she hated because she wanted to see Double D. Usually, she would just shrug and leave but her Ma personally made sure all three sisters follow through with their respective punishments. "Wait, where IS he going with this?" Marie wondered to herself, then her eyes widened when she realized where it may be going. "Don't tell me your parents didn't even care, Double D!" Marie shouted. Edd smiled weakly at her, nodding.

"They did not even notice I was gone. That is, of course, until they saw some of the chores they assigned me were not done." Marie felt like crying. She could not even believe that such a sweet, helpful, intelligent, and talented guy like Edd had parents like that. She couldn't take it anymore. She tackled Edd so he was lying on his bed, looking up at her. She sat on top of him and then lowered her head downward, causing Edd to panic and blush hugely.

"Ma-Marie! Cease and de-Mmmph!"

Marie kissed Edd on the lips passionately.

"NO WAY, KANKER!" Eddy shouted, hopping into the air as if to emphasize his point. He then held up his piggy bank as he landed. "Take it or leave it." He grumbled, looking over at Ed who was horrified due to being that close to Lee and May. Ed weakly held up his alien shaped piggy bank, trying not to look either Kanker in the eye. May and Lee looked the two Eds over and began to laugh, making Eddy grit his teeth.

"Hey May, they wanna pay us off!" Lee said, elbowing her sister. May began to laugh heartily as Lee shoved the piggy banks back onto the boys' chests. "Nah, you can keep it, my sweet Eddy." Lee cooed, rubbing his chin. Eddy responded by slapping her arm away from him. "Okay, Kanker, you had your chance. Ed! Subdue 'em!" Eddy said, snapping his fingers. Ed, however, stared blankly at him. "Lumpy, do somethin'!" Eddy said, becoming desperate. Ed poked his neck, as if to be deep in thought.

"What does subdue mean, Eddy?"

"Don't you DARE TOUCH ME!" Edd shouted as he shoved Marie off of him with more strength than he ever thought he could possibly muster. Marie sat upright on his bed, getting off of his lap as Edd looked at her, furious. Marie looked back at him, confused and hurt.

* * *

 ** _Authors note:_**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to comment and express your opinions. Thanks for the read,stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	3. Character Outlines and Appearances part2

**_Author's note:_** **_I just wanted to post the character sheets so that I don't have to interrupt the flow_**  
 ** _of a chapter to describe how much people have changed. Do not worry, the next chapter will be up tomorrow at the earliest and Tuesday at the latest._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!_**

* * *

 **Character Outlines and Appearances part 2**

Kevin: Kevin has turned from a "shovel chinned jerk" as Eddy called it, to a square jawed handsome young man. His hair is kept in a crew cut, save for his wild couple of bangs at the front of his face. He shaves every day so he has no facial hair, and his voice has not changed at all. As if he has something to prove, he is on a sports team every season. Due to that, it is not uncommon to see him wearing his jersey for whatever team he is playing for during that particular time. When he is not wearing jerseys, he tends to stick to a lime green shirt with a leather jacket, tank tops of varying color, or black hoodies. He wears faded jeans and black sneakers, opting for a more casual look compared to Nazz's more fashionable attire. He wants to ask Nazz out, but whenever he tries she jokingly asks about his bike. He no longer rides his bike to school, instead opting for the Prius his parents bought him. He also has a motorcycle, but due to school policy, he cannot use it as his means of transportation to school. He has tried multiple times to ride it to school, though. Kevin gets along with all three of the Eds now. He has a friendly rivalry with Eddy, he loves reading Ed's comic books because of how "far out" they are, and he and Double D are especially close. The two can often be found in Kevin's garage working on Kevin's car or bike. Nazz once jokingly asked Kevin if he had a crush on Double D, something Kevin has neither confirmed nor denied. He has prescription glasses, but refuses to use them.

Jonny 2x4: Jonny hasn't changed much, save for an increase in height and a deepening in his voice. Tired of all the comments about his head, he has grown an afro. His clothing has generally stayed the same, you will never not see him wearing sandals. While still possibly the most annoying kid in the cul-de-sac, he is now the Urban Ranger Leader of the Peach Creek Urban Rangers. On certain days, he even wears his uniform to school with pride. Otherwise, Johnny sticks to a t-shirt with some pop culture reference and jeans. When Johnny started going to high school, kids that weren't from the cul-de-sac were at first not sure how to feel about Johnny and his relationship with Plank. That has passed, and he is now considered cool for some reason. Maybe because other kids find it cool he doesn't care what anyone thinks and will keep Plank by his side? No one really knows. He every so often gives Ed advice on his stories. While Johnny may be considered somewhat "cool," people tend to get disturbed by his tendency to deny making rather rude comments about others, all the while blaming Plank.

Plank: Plank has started to rot, and his face had to be painted back on again. Now his grin has teeth! Plank's voice has deepened considerably, according to Johnny. Plank drives both he and Johnny to Peach Creek High, although he and Johnny share the driver's seat to, according to Plank, "avoid suspicion." Teachers at Peach Creek High are not sure how to treat Plank, because they are not entirely sure how to tell Johnny that his friend is imaginary without Johnny throwing a temper tantrum. Whenever a teacher gets remotely close to confronting Johnny about Plank, Plank mysteriously appears in that teacher's house. But, when the teachers leave the room Plank is in, he mysteriously disappears…

Jimmy: Jimmy's finally gotten rid of his head gear, but he still needs to wear normal braces. His hairstyle is the same but longer, and he has no facial hair. He dresses in flamboyant clothing, and he will almost always wear a scarf if he can. Otherwise, he wears whatever is considered the latest trend. Jimmy's voice has deepened, but not considerably, in fact it is still somewhat soft. He got his ears pierced, but he only wears earrings whenever his father is not around. His current favorite pair of earrings are ear cuff chains. He also likes to wear jewelry, generally small necklaces and finger rings. Jimmy greatly enjoys cooking, especially baking. It is not uncommon to see him asking his peers if they want to sample his latest creations. His father still wants him to be a part of a local hockey team, and Jimmy doesn't know how to tell his dad that hockey is not his thing. Many of his peers think he is gay, and many of them make homophobic comments towards him either behind his back or directly to his face. He is not sure whether or not he cares for Sarah romantically. Jimmy himself is a bit confused sexually, but he still thanks Sarah for standing up for him in these situations. Little do those kids know, Jimmy's dark side can leave them burned…

Sarah: Sarah's voice has not changed and she has grown somewhat taller, but she wishes she was taller like her big brother. To compensate for this, she wears shoes with some form of elevation in the heel, typically high heel wedges. She always wears at least one pink article of clothing. Pink t-shirts, pink jackets, pink shorts, pink pants, pink shoes, pink earrings, pink glasses, pink, pink, and more pink. Other colors she sticks to are white and blue. She has started to wear her hair in a ponytail, her hair now reaching down to her buttocks. She is well known at school for her short temper, her voice, and her tendency to resort to violence to get her way. She stands up for Jimmy quite often, once shoving two bullies into a locker after they made cracks about Jimmy being gay. While she doesn't know what Jimmy's sexual orientation is, she wants to be his friend regardless. Her crush on Double D has intensified over the years, but he doesn't really consider her a possible romantic partner. This depresses her greatly. She and Eddy still argue, a lot. She treats Ed somewhat better, but after an incident where Ed made a comic book with a character who Eddy said was exactly like Sarah, Sarah tends to sneak into Ed's room to check Ed's comics out to make sure that doesn't happen again. She has recently discovered boy bands, and can often be heard singing along to her favorite songs during the weekend. Her singing voice is awful, however. May has recently been trying to be nice to her in an attempt to get Sarah to support May dating Ed, but that doesn't seem like it is going to happen any time soon.

Rolf: Rolf's voice has not changed, and girls not native to the cul-de-sac find his accent kind of cute. His body has become quite muscular, instead of the somewhat lean but toned body he had in his youth. Rolf has grown a stereotypical lumberjack's beard. Rolf's haircut has stayed the same, but his outfits vary. He has tried experimenting with other styles to better fit in with his peers, but he always goes back to the same old look. As of right now, Rolf wears tank tops, jeans with holes in them, and timberland boots. Rolf is at an awkward point in his life where he wants to fit in with his peers at Peach Creek, but still wants to cling to his roots. Despite this urge to try to fit in better with his peers, he still takes time off from school to celebrate his homeland's holidays. This has put him at odds with the school board, who have never even heard of Rolf's homeland. To make matters worse, he drives his tractor to school. He still gives people nicknames that they may find somewhat insulting, but he honestly means no harm. His short temper has caused him to: yell at vegans, yell at teachers, yell at bullies, and physically assault others with fish. He's lately started to get interested in monster truck rallies. He still hires Ed to help on the farm, but pays Ed with actual money now. Due to this, he is closest with Ed out of the three Ed Boys. This is mostly because unlike others, Ed likes to hear about Rolf's homeland.

Eddy's Brother: Eddy's brother has not changed much physically save for looking more… tired. His voice is the same save for always sounding exhausted, and a little depressed. This is because he has had to, as Eddy puts it, "survive from couch to couch!" Mondo A-Go Go has closed down due to violating several health standards, so Eddy's Brother is without a job. Eddy's Brother wears the same clothes, but they are much dirtier, and the colors of the clothing varies. Eddy's Brother keeps asking his parents for money so he can get back on his feet.


	4. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Garris does not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, all rights go to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network. Garris may, however, own Colonel Marvelous.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

To say that Eddy's jaw dropped when Ed just stared blankly at him would be a vast understatement. Eddy's jaw fell to the ground below him as if it were a jackhammer in use. Lee and May were whispering to each other as May was scribbling away on a piece of paper. Eddy looked over at Ed, who was currently panicking, then Eddy looked back to his car. He knew that he could at least make it to his car before the Kankers caught on, but could he start it up in time AND get Ed in the car with him? But if he ran, the Kankers may blab about Double D's scar. "W-what am I supposed to do?" Eddy said aloud unintentionally, not sure if his fear of the Kankers outweighed his loyalty to his friend.

"Oh, I got an idea of what you can do, my sweet Eddy." Lee said, grabbing his chin so that they were looking right at each other. Before Eddy could do anything to react, a paper was shoved in front of his face that had "CONTRACT" written on it with sharpie. "Contract?" Eddy said, clearly confused. "Contract for what, Kanker?" Eddy continued, then let out an "oof" as Ed plopped his head on top of Eddy's. The hand writing of the contract was sloppy, so Eddy could hardly interpret it. As he struggled to read it aloud, Lee grabbed the contract out of his hands and handed it to May. "May, why don't you read it? I knew I shoulda done this myself…" Lee muttered.

"Then you shouldn't have told me to write it down and did it yourself, Lee!" May shouted at her sister, causing her to get socked in the face. "Pipe down and get to readin', May!" Lee shouted, pulling May up. May cleared her throat and began to read the contract. "Ed and Eddy must enter into a romantic relationship with May and Lee Kanker respectively, for the rest of the school year. During that time, they must show public displays of affection such as but not limited to: cuddling, hugging, eskimo kissing, pecking, petting, snuggling, lap sitting, french kissing" May began to chuckle as she blushed, thinking of french kissing Ed. "Ooooh la la" Ed said, causing him to get punched by Eddy. May glared at Eddy, but then continued reading the contract. "They must also take their respective Kanker on a date at least once a week, they can go on a double date but the double date will generally involve the other Ed and their respective Kanker. If the Ed or Kanker wanting to go on a double date want someone other than an Ed and Kanker to be the other pair, they must get the approval of their partner beforehand." May took a second to inhale, ready to continue, but Ed cut her off.

"What's that mean, Eddy?" Ed asked, still scared in this situation but standing his ground for Double D. "Means we can't bring our friends without asking the Kankers, Ed." Eddy groaned, the more and more he heard about this contract, the more he loathed it. He didn't hide his dissatisfaction, causing Lee to chuckle. "Awww, is my widdle Eddy angry?" Lee cooed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm just peachy, Kanker." Lee laughed, but stopped when May let out an "ahem," indicating she wanted to continue reading. "All right, all right, May! Hurry up and read the whole darn thing!" Lee shouted at her sister.

"Well I wouldn't haveta stop if you guys didn't keep interrupting me!" May shouted back at her sister. "Anyway, the Eds in question must either call their partner by their name or use pet names. None of these pet names can be meant to hurt the Kanker in question's feelings." May paused, waiting for Eddy, Ed, or Lee to react in some way. "So if I wanted to call Lee, 'Kanker,' I would have to say 'Lee Kanker'?" Eddy asked, sighing loudly. May nodded, causing Eddy to slap his face with one of his hands, dragging it downward. May ignored him, continuing to read the contract. "At the end of the school year, this contract can be renewed for the summer with any possible changes to fit the current relationship between the Ed and their respective Kanker. Then, the contract can be renewed again for the following school year. Whether or not the contract is renewed does not mean that the scar will be brought to the public's attention. But if the contract is not met for the duration of the school year, all bets are off!" May finished, chuckle snorting. Ed began to laugh along with her, causing Eddy to glare up at him.

"So whaddya say, my sweet Eddy?" Lee cooed, staring down at him. Eddy wanted to shout. He wanted to kick and scream and throw trailers at the Kankers. He wanted Ed to go ballistic and tie Lee and May together in a nice pretzel knot. He wanted Double D to appear out of nowhere and use some kind of weird invention made out of junk to solve this problem. He didn't want to admit it, but he was cornered. Stick to this to keep the Kankers quiet about Double D's scar, or throw all cares to the wind? "Aw, who cares? I mean, it's not like people would think different of Sockhead cuz of what's under his hat. I mean, the whole block has gotta know by now, right?" Eddy pondered to himself, while Ed just stared at him. "He shoulda done somethin'. He knows how the Kankers are. Why do I gotta suffer because he fo-" Eddy's thoughts were interrupted as Ed picked him up. Ed stared at Eddy, Ed's expression showed more intensity than Eddy was used to seeing on the ol' monobrow's mug. Before Eddy could ask what was up, Ed stopped Eddy's thoughts of abandoning his friend with one sentence:

"Do it for Double D, Eddy."

Eddy looked at Ed, pure desperation in his eyes. "Do we have to? They're KANKERS." Eddy said, hoping Ed's fear of the Kankers would outweigh his loyalty to his friend. Eddy knew that Ed had a breaking point, where he would ditch his friends. Eddy remembered one particular incident where Ed just stood there and watched as Eddy's head was used as a footrest. The breaking point for that particular incident was excessive cheek pinching. "Eddy, we shall do this like how Colonel Marvelous fought off the Martian Cyclops Force in Colonel Marvelous Issue 247, the mini-series!" Ed shouted, posing dramatically as he finished. The pose Ed made could best be described as a disco pose with both his index and ring finger pointing up into the air as opposed to just the index finger.

"Okay, okay, John Travolta." Eddy said, groaning angrily. He knew he was going to regret this. But this was for his friend, he could do this! "Okay Lee, we agree to your contract. But I have one thing to add. No loopholes. Or we walk!" Eddy said, puffing out his chest to come off as brave. On the inside he was still trembling, but he wanted to be strong for Double D. Lee rubbed her chin for a second, then grinned. "Just follow the contract and we don't gotta worry about that, my love!" Lee said, excited to see her man try to take charge. "Now, just sign here and we'll be good ta go." Lee said, handing Eddy the contract. Eddy signed his name, then handed the pen to Ed who just doodled a little drawing of an alien with "Ed" written on the chest. Ed handed it to May, who wrote her name onto the contract. May then handed it to Lee who kissed the contract, leaving a very noticeable lipstick mark on it.

"Now, how 'bout we seal the deal with a little lip lockin', eh May?" Lee said, handing her sister a tube of lipstick. May giggle snorted and nodded, applying the lipstick. Lee and May then grabbed their respective Ed and prepared for a little smoochin' time. "Wait!" Eddy shouted, stopping the two, which caused Lee to frown. "Where's uh…. Marie?" Eddy said, trying to stop the kissing onslaught for as long as possible. "Oh, she's with her Edd. They don't gotta follow this contract, she's got her own plans." Lee began to chuckle as she said this, while May slowly started to laugh along with her sister. "Yeah, I bet you right now she's got her own contract!" May shouted, laughing louder. Eddy's eyes widened and he muttered out a weak "Oh crud…"

Meanwhile, Eddward had just shoved Marie off of him after she had kissed him. Marie was staring at him, in shock at how furious he looked. He wasn't red in the face, no, but his eyes showed a rage that Marie was not familiar with. She and her sisters caused their fair share of havoc, and got mad quite often, but not like this. He looked like a dam about to crack, dynamite ready to explode, a grenade with the pin off, and that for some reason scared her stiff. She didn't even notice that as she was lost in his eyes, his lips were moving. "I'm… what? C-can you repeat that?" Marie asked, not sure what was going on. Eddward's brow furrowed further and he cleared his throat.

"Am I a sap, Marie? Because I made a personal gamble tonight. I believed you when you said you were just here to talk. I opened up to you, because I felt that you had come to truly regret your actions. I felt that, because you had opened up to me, that you were actually showing that you have grown as a person. But no, Marie. We seem to always play this game. You violated my personal space, yet AGAIN, but this time is different. No, this time you assaulted me when I was most vulnerable. I am sick of this deplorable behavior, Marie. Your behavior disgusts me." Eddward said, glaring at her. This caused Marie's own self defense mechanism to kick in. Which was to act like, well, a Kanker.

"Oh, so I kiss my boyfriend and now he gets all huffy on me? So I kissed you, bucko, big whoop!" Marie huffed, throwing her arms up into the air as if to emphasize her point. Eddward began to shake as he grit his teeth. "I am NOT your boyfriend, Marie. I do not know what caused you to have that delusion, but I am not your boyfriend. I would especially not enter into a romantic relationship with someone who willingly does not ask for my consent." Eddward said, wagging his finger at her. "Ohh pssssh, why would you need consent when the moment is perfect?" Marie said, causing Eddward to get red in the face.

"That type of behavior is exactly why you are not my girlfriend, and why I do not see a relationship with you a possibility in the foreseeable future. You kiss me just because the moment is perfect, but do not even ask for my consent? You just do it? This is not a romantic film, Marie. Things do not work that way. Now leave." Eddward said, calmly walking to his door and opening it for her. Marie stared at him, flabbergasted. Eddward sighed and placed his index finger and thumb on the bridge his nose, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Did I stutter, Marie? Get out of my home." Eddward said, waiting for her to get up off of his bed and walk out.

"I uh…" Marie said, still confused. She didn't actually expect this kind of behavior from Double D. She actually expected him to cave under her easily when she put on that "Ol' Kanker Charm." Granted, he was probably the bravest kid in the cul-de-sac. He was the first one to confront Eddy's Brother, after all. But she didn't think he had the guts to stand up to a Kanker. She got up and started walking towards the door but stopped right in front of him. He raised his eyebrows at her, confused. "Marie, listen. If you do care for me, even just a little bit, I would appreciate you leaving." Eddward said. "Oh great, he's pulling out the 'if you really cared for me you'd do this' card. Crud." Marie thought to herself and began to walk out. Before she completely walked out, she turned to Eddward. "If it makes you feel any better, I think your scar is a nice shade of pink. And, I, uh… won't tell anybody." Marie said softly. "Get out." Eddward said, causing her to sigh and walk out of the door and out of his house. Normally in this situation, she would throw a temper tantrum. She'd probably destroy his house, like how she heard Ed once ruined Johnny's house. But she just felt so defeated for some reason. As she walked out of the cul-de-sac she looked over at Double D's house and let out a long sigh. All she could hear in her head was Double D saying "You disgust me." She felt a tear caress her cheek. "Crud." Marie muttered, shuffling back to her trailer.

Once Eddward heard that she had walked out of his front door, he went downstairs to lock it. He knew he probably overreacted, but he felt so mad. He felt like she had taken advantage of him yet again, but this time she needed to know that she made a mistake. "Smooth move, Eddward. Now you have to gamble on whether or not Marie will actually not tell anyone." Eddward said aloud to no one in particular as he shuffled up the stairs and back to his room. As he opened his door, he saw how messy his bed was. He shuffled over slowly and began to make his bed, the motions slow, lacking precision and attention to detail. He always felt so deflated after he talked about his parents and their lack of presence in his life. As he continued to slowly make his bed, more going through the motions than actually putting in effort, he glanced out the window.

He saw that almost everyone's parents had parked their cars in their respective driveways, and the lights were on in the houses. He could make out the silhouettes of his peers and their parents, all seeming to be having a good time. He saw them hug each other, make motions as if they were laughing, some were even sitting down to eat dinner. He saw that Jimmy's father had just come home, the last to arrive, and was greeted by Jimmy giving him a hug. While he could see Jimmy's father make a sort of grimace, he hugged his son back with a smile on his face. As Eddward smiled, happy to see his peers happy with their parents home, he glanced down at his own driveway. It was empty, yet again. Something inside of him snapped, and he stopped making his bed. He glanced down at it, it was sloppily made, as if someone just grabbed the sheets, lifted them upward and then let the sheets land however they pleased. He shrugged and laid down onto his bed, not caring about whether or not his bed was made anymore. He just stared at his roof, not really thinking about anything.

He had no idea how much time had passed before he heard the knock on his door. He slowly trudged down, not bothering to move faster as the knocking turned to rapid banging. As he glanced into his front door's peephole, he saw Eddy and Ed covered in lipstick. He sighed and put on his best happy face and opened the door. "Hello, gentlemen!" Eddward said with fake enthusiasm. "Double D! We gotta hide you, man! Marie could be here any second!" Eddy said, slamming Double D against the wall. "Ed, stand guard. We gotta find somewhere for Double D to hi-"

"She just left, Eddy." Eddward said, cutting Eddy off. Eddward chuckled as Eddy let out a sigh of relief. "So, uh… I guess you and Ed encountered the Kankers, Eddy?" Eddward asked, trying to change the topic from Marie. Even if the new topic was her sisters, better than actually talking about Marie for now. "Oh uh… yeah. We made a deal with 'em to keep 'em quiet about your uh…" Eddy trailed off, staring at Double D. Eddy could not put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong with his friend. "We made a deal with the she-devils to keep them forever silent, Double D!" Ed said, striking a triumphant pose. Eddward and Eddy glanced at Ed, both at a loss for words. "Yeah… what Lumpy said. Wait, did you say Marie left, Double D?" Eddy asked, and Double D nodded in response. "How did you get her to leave without getting kissed, sockhead?" Eddy asked, rubbing his chin.

"I used psychology, Eddy." Eddward said, shrugging. Eddy continued to rub his chin, squinting at his friend. He knew something was off about Double D, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what was wrong. Eddy shrugged, thinking that Double D will just tell him eventually. "All righty, so long as you're okay. So, Ed and I are now uh… in a contract with Lee and May." Eddy groaned as he walked to Double D's kitchen to get a paper towel to get it wet so he could rub the lipstick marks off of his head. "Yeah, we gotta date 'em, Double D!" Ed said, trotting over to Double D's kitchen. Before Ed could open Double D's fridge, he heard Sarah shout his name. "ED! Mom said to come home and eat your dinner before it gets too cold!" Sarah shouted, walking back into her home, all the while grumbling about how she shouldn't have to worry about Ed's food.

"Comin', baby sister! Later, Double D!" Ed said, trotting out of Double D's front door as Double D waved. Now it was just Double D and Eddy in Double D's kitchen. Now Eddy made a motion to open Double D's fridge, but was stopped by Double D standing in front of the fridge. "Hey, what gives, Double D?" Eddy asked, looking up at his friend. "Uh, Eddy, listen. It's been a long day and I kind of want to just go to sleep. Can you come over some other time?" Eddward asked his friend, not really staring at Eddy. Eddy shrugged, heading out the door. "That must be what's up with Sockhead, he's just tired." Eddy thought, shuffling his feet back to his place. Eddward closed the door, sighing with relief that his friends had left his home. He just didn't feel like dealing with them for longer than a few minutes right now. He locked the door, and then locked the back door he now noticed was unlocked, then shuffled up the stairs. As he reached his door, he didn't bother to take off his shoes as he slowly shuffled to his bed. He stared at his sloppily made bed, shrugged his shoulders, and laid down on it without even taking off his clothes. He fell asleep almost instantaneously.

Eddy opened his door to be greeted by his parents sitting at the dinner table with his father blocking someone else's body from his view. "Hey dad, did I miss dinner?" Eddy's dad shook his head, and then someone with a brown cap and plaid shirt leaned back so that Eddy could see them. Eddy's eyes then became the size of dinner plates. "Nah, you're just in time, Pipsqueak." Eddy's Brother said, chuckling.

"B-Bro?!" Eddy shouted, causing his mother to shush him as Eddy's Brother grinned at Eddy.

As Ed ate his somewhat warm dinner, his sister Sarah was staring at him. Not with a "I'm tellin' mom you did the thing" expression, more of a "Wow you're awesome" expression. Ed began to sweat nervously as Sarah continued to stare at him, her smile widening. "So, my wonderful big brother, I heard you beat the Kanker Sisters in a fight today." Sarah said, moving so that she was sitting right next to Ed as opposed to directly across from him at their dinner table. Ed's eyes widened and he began to choke on his food, staring at Sarah with a worried expression. Sarah quickly did a Heimlich Manuever, and then sat right back down next to him and smiled as if nothing happened. "I, uh…." Ed trailed off, not sure what to say. He can't lie to his sister, but he knew that if he told the truth he'd be in big trouble. His parents may even take away his stairs again!

"You don't have to lie to me, Big Brother! I heard you shout Double D's name right before that blue haired Kanker flew out of the school!" Sarah continued, her voice oozing with fake sweetness. Ed was sweating so much now that a small puddle was forming under his chair, all the while staring at his sister. He let out a loud wail and hugged his sister, starting to cry as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Oh, please don't tell Mom, Sarah! Mom told me I shouldn't hit girls, and if you tell Mom, then Mom will tell Dad, then Dad will say 'Wait until my stories are done,' AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN THEY STOP!" Ed said while he cried on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah's face showed extreme annoyance, but she breathed in, then out. "What an idiot." Sarah thought to herself. She then put her fake smile back on, and pulled him off of her. "I won't tell Mom, silly! But, you know, maybe you should fight those Kanker Sisters more often. For your little sister?" Sarah said, adding puppy dog eyes to her fake smile.

"I'm sca- Hello? Echo! My name is Ed!" Ed thought to himself.

As Marie opened the door to the trailer, she saw her two sisters sitting on the couch watching television. May and Lee both looked at her, then hopped off of the couch and dashed towards her. Marie backed up against the front door of the trailer, confused. "Hey, Marie! How was it with Double D?" May asked, smiling warmly at her sister. Marie's expression changed from one confusion to one of sadness, but only for a split second before Marie flashed a toothy grin at her sisters. May didn't notice that split second, but Lee did. "Oh, you know MY man can't keep his paws off me." Marie gloated, walking towards the kitchen to get some food. "You don't mean… Double D didn't!" May gasped, her cheeks flaring up. "Nah, we're gonna save that stuff for now but let me tell you, May. It was hot!" Marie said, still gloating. Lee didn't exactly buy it, but shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, she'll tell me sooner or later," Lee thought to herself, plopping back onto the couch. May's questions went in one of Marie's ears and out the other, and she answered them all with fake cockiness. She was focused on her microwave burritos currently in the microwave. "Come on, hurry up!" Marie thought to herself, scowling. "-a kisser was he?" May asked, snapping Marie out of her thoughts. "Wuh?" Marie asked, staring at her sister. "How good of a kisser was he?" May asked again, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, uh… I've kissed him before, yanno. You've seen us, May." Marie responded, her eyes darting from her sister to her microwave burritos. "Oh, but you know how Double D and his friends don't kiss us back! But now he kissed you back since you two got…. hot," May said, blushing and giggle snorting as she said "hot." Marie's eyes widened and her mind flashed back to how Double D was furious with her because she didn't ask for consent. She bit her lower lip, not sure what to say, but was saved by the ding of the microwave. "OhitwascoolMaybutifyoudon'tmindI'mgoingtogoupstairsandeatthengotosleep" Marie said to her sister, running out of the kitchen and up to her room as fast as she possibly could. "Wha?" May said, looking over at Lee, who shrugged.

Marie closed the door to her room and sat on her bed. She began to eat her food as she replayed the scenario in her head. She had been warm to Double D, she even got him to open up to her. She thought the moment was perfect to kiss him. She would kiss him with a kiss so full of love and passion, to help him feel like he was not alone in the world. He would return her passion with his own, and maybe… something more? "I was naïve." Marie thought to herself, as she finished one of her burritos. Her mind flashed to how she quickly went back to her "Kanker Charm" the minute he rejected her. How all it did was upset him even further. Marie set her remaining burritos aside, pulled her knees to her chest, and then wrapped her arms around her knees. Her body began to shake as she cried.

"That wasn't… what I wanted to say!" Marie said softly, sobbing.

Eddward's eyes shot open as he awakened. He sat up in his bed and looked at his clock. It was four fifty five in the morning, and he did not have to be at school for another two hours. He shuffled off of his bed and took off his clothes, letting them fall on the floor. He walked into his shower and stared down at his loofa. He shrugged his shoulders, grabbed his body wash and squirted some of it onto the palm of his hand. He lazily rubbed the body wash all over his body, let it rinse off a little in the shower, then hopped out of the shower. He dried himself off and then opened up his closet. He put his clothes on, not really paying attention to what he was doing. He stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. His shirt was not buttoned properly, one of the sides of his shirt was not tucked in, his vest was not fully buttoned, and his tie was drooped around his neck. He shrugged his shoulders and walked down the stairs, looking around for any sticky notes he may have missed. His brow furrowed when he realized he did not miss any, which means his parents did not come home. Again.

Eddward grabbed his messenger bag along with an apple, and walked out of his door with no particular destination in mind.

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _Colonel Marvelous is basically a mix between DC and Marvel's respective Captain Marvels. Also, Marvel's Captain America/Colonel America. The Martian Cyclops Force is basically a bunch of Miss Martians with only one eye. Comic book references?_**

 ** _I hope it's obvious that when I use "Eddward" it's because Double D is not in the mood for nicknames, but his friends/peers still call him Double D. I thought that'd be a nice contrast._**

 ** _I read somewhere that Eddy's Bro was named Matthew? I do not know if that is legitimate, so for now I'll call him Junior. If anyone knows what his actual name is, please tell me._**

 ** _I hope everyone was written in a somewhat believable way._**

 ** _I hope I got across that Jimmy's dad loves his son hugging him but at the same time is all like: Please don't hug me in public._** ** _Sarah still can not physically best the Kanker Sisters._**

 ** _I hope the contract made some sort of sense._**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
